Dreams of a Kitsune
by Jaimefeu
Summary: Kurama dreams about Hiei, but does Hiei dream about Kurama? (Shounen-ai : KuramaXHiei)


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

OK, I have severe writers block on "Lovers, Friends, and Foes" So, I wrote a new one! Great idea, right? No, I really want to finish LFF, but I… can't. I don't know, it started to get dull… but that's not why we're here today, correct? So, lets jump right in!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dreams of a Kitsune

Kurama looked out his window, hoping to see the very familiar red eyes he always hoped to see. Once again, there were no eyes looking back at him. Kurama sighed and returned to his homework.

About a minute later, Kurama looked out his window again, hoping to see the eyes. Again, he couldn't. He couldn't even feel the ki that he knew almost as well as his own.

Sighing once more, Kurama returned to his homework.

And so Kurama's life was led. He was always searching for his favorite three eyed demon, and Hiei was always no where to be found. Every minute, once the moon came up, Kurama would look out his window, for the short demon. Most of the time, his nights were lost in that window, never giving him his demon. But on those special nights, normally when it was raining, Hiei would come to Kurama. He would enter in through the window, and sit, as Kurama finished whatever he was doing. Then, the two would go to sleep.

Only on those nights did Kurama dream.

A minute had passed. Like always, Kurama looked out his window. Nope. No demon. Homework.

*X squared plus two X plus one equals zero….* Kurama said out loud, hoping to understand factoring. *Ummm… X plus one… quantity squared… Yes! So, X equals… negative one!* A minute had passed. Check the window. No demon. Continue with homework.

On one occasion, when Hiei had visited Kurama, Kurama had a very vivid, very real dream. Kurama had woken up extremely happy, but then realized it was simply a dream, and became very sad. In his dream, he and Hiei were together, finally. Kurama couldn't remember all the details, but they were very happy and very much in love. The two were kissing, when Kurama woke up. Kurama could even feel the kiss, as he came out of the dream, to see the sleeping Koorime next to him. Licking his lips, hoping to taste some of dream-Hiei, Kurama had rolled over, and went back to sleep. Hopefully, he would dream another dream where he and Hiei were together.

Another minute. Another check. Nope. Homework.

The math was getting to be too much for Kurama. He decided he needed something to drink. Getting up, he slowly left his room, in search of some water. Remembering his dream had given him cotton mouth, as it always did. Humming, Kurama padded into the kitchen. Opening the cabinets, he looked for a cup. In the cup he found, he poured some water. Then, he padded back to his room.

While he was ascending the stairs, he felt a familiar ki. _Hiei?_ His mind began to race. He jumped up the final stairs, and clamored into his room. Looking through the window, he saw the familiar eyes. He smiled, and walked to the window, to let Hiei in.

Hiei entered the room, and sat on the bed. He removed his shoes and coat, and began tending for a wound he had suffered, probably that night. Kurama offered antiseptic, received a 'Hn,' and went to fetch the cleaning supplies. Depositing them on the bed, he returned to tackle his math.

Shortly thereafter, Kurama had finished his homework. He closed his books, and looked at Hiei.

*Ready?* he asked the demon.

*Hn.*

*Alright. Want some pajamas?*

*Hn.*

*Alright. Hungry?*

*Hn.*

*If you don't start answering my questions, I'm gonna sock you in the face.*

*Hn.* Hiei looked at Kurama mischievously, and dodged Kurama's fist, as he playfully attacked Hiei. Laughing, Kurama collapsed on the bed and looked at the object of his affection. _Hiei can be so wonderful. Why does he hide behind a wall all the time?_ Hiei stood, suddenly.

*Food.* He stated simply. Kurama began to laugh, and threw a pillow at Hiei.

*Such manners.* He got up, and led the way to the kitchen. He fished through the fridge, until he found some sushi. *I'm not in the mood to cook. Here, eat this.* Hiei looked at Kurama with pleading eyes, but Kurama simply refused. *No. I already ate. There's no way I'm cooking for you.* Hiei, realizing he lost, began to eat. Once the sushi was gone, he stood.

*Bed.* Kurama laughed again.

*We really need to teach you the word please.* he said. Hiei smiled.

*I know the word, I just choose not to use it.*

Kurama led them back up the stairs, threw some clothes at Hiei (*Change*) and locked himself in the bathroom. He changed his clothes and checked his reflection. He wanted to look perfect, as he always did, but he wanted to look… more perfect. He loved Hiei, and Hiei deserved to see Kurama at his best. Returning to the room, Kurama stifled the laugh that always threatened to escape his lips when he saw Hiei in his clothes. The poor fire demon had received a large green T-Shirt, with a giant frog across the chest, which reached his elbows and knees. The pants he received were actually shorts, that almost reached his ankles, not quite, but at least Hiei didn't have to roll them up. When Kurama entered the room, Hiei was rolling up the sleeves of the shirt, looking at the frog in disgust. He glared at Kurama, noticing his friend's inability to stifle a laugh.

*And you wonder why I don't say 'please,' when you give me frog shirts to wear to bed.* At that, Kurama couldn't stifle the laugh. It escaped his lips, and Kurama fell to the floor, laughing very, very loud. Clasping his hands over his mouth, he looked at the clock. _One AM._ He thought. _I have to be careful, not to wake up Shiori._ Checking the door, to make sure it was locked, Kurama commanded Hiei into bed. Then, he turned off the light and walked, easily in the dark, to the bed where Hiei was. Sitting down, he realized the small demon was under his butt. 

*Hiei!* he exclaimed, jumping up. Sitting down, he realized that Hiei was laughing. *Oh, you think that was funny?* and Kurama attacked. Pushing the demon down and pulling his hair, Kurama took advantage of the fact that he had bed sheets to use, to pin the demon. Pulling all the covers over Hiei, Kurama decided to sit on him again. He heard a muffled cry, and got up. *Had enough?* Nod. *I thought so.*

*Hn. Stupid fox.* Kurama punched him once more, before getting under the covers, and falling asleep.

~*~~~*~

Kurama dreamt.

He was walking through the park he loved, and Hiei was next to him. They were holding hands. Hiei was laughing at something Kurama said, but Kurama didn't know what he had said.

They were surrounded. Hiei shouted to him, but Kurama couldn't hear. The demons attacked, and Kurama fell, not to the ground, but through the ground. He kept falling.

Hiei was next to him, they were sitting on a bench. Kurama felt Hiei's arm go around his back. He turned to Hiei. Closing his eyes, he leaned in.

~*~~~*~

*Why is your door locked?* Shiori called in.

*I'm naked.* Kurama called back, sleepily.

*School's soon.*

*NANI?* Kurama yelled, jumping out of bed nearly causing the fire demon, who had snuggled up to him at some point in the night, to tumble off after him. Hiei sat up, scratching his head.

*What time is it?* he asked, and began rubbing the injury he had sustained. It hadn't healed yet, and still hurt a little.

*It's late. Why are you still here?* Kurama looked at Hiei. He normally acted as an alarm, waking Kurama up as he left, when the sun rose.

*I was tired. No sleep for a few days. Good dreams.* Hiei replied. Kurama flashed his emerald eyes at Hiei. _Did he have the same dream I did?_ He wondered. _No, that's impossible._ He decided, straightening up and grabbing a handful of clothes. He jumped into his shower, and quickly scrubbed his body. He turned off the shower, and jumped out quickly, shivering as the cold air touched his body.

*ACK! Hiei, what are you doing in my bathroom?* Kurama jumped, as he realized he was not alone in the bathroom.

*I could jump you to school.* Hiei offered.

*Really?*

*Yea, sure.* Hiei looked at Kurama, who was damp and staring at Hiei. *Just… don't be wet.* Kurama laughed, and shooed Hiei out of the bathroom. He quickly got dressed and towel dried his hair. He ran a comb through it, and looked at his reflection. He looked alright. Shaking his head, to get the remaining water droplets off the end, he looked at his reflection again. _Now my hair's messed up._ He brushed it again, and opened the door to find a very agitated Hiei on the other side.

*You take too long.*

*Meet me outside.* Kurama grabbed his bag, and ran out his door. He yelled goodbye to Shiori, and met Hiei by his window. *Alright, lets go.* Kurama grabbed hold of Hiei, and allowed himself to be jumped to school. *Let me off a few blocks away. It will look weird for me to be jumped in by a small boy.* Kurama requested. Hiei 'hn'ed and dropped Kurama off in the woods near his school. *Thanks! Bye!* Kurama let go of his death grip on Hiei, and scampered off towards school.

*Stupid fox.* Hiei said, as he jumped away.

~*~~~*~

After school, Kurama returned to his home, to get a jump start on his homework. He was going to need a lot of sleep that night, after he went to bed so late, with Hiei. He had almost finished all his homework, when he was called downstairs for dinner.

*Aaah, mother. Great day, isn't it?* he greeted Shiori, with a kiss. He seated himself, and began to serve himself and his mother. Then, they both sat and ate. *Well, it's back to the homework!* He exclaimed, and clamored out of Shiori's presence. She smiled, happy that her son was so happy.

Kurama finished his homework shortly after dinner, and sat, not knowing what to do. He sat at his desk for a while, happy to not have anything to do. Feeling a strange ki, he looked out his window, surprised as his eyes met not Hiei's, but Botan's.

*Hello, Botan.* Kurama greeted as he opened the window. *What's up?*

*Koenma-sama has an important case for all of us. So, meet at Yusuke's.*

*Yusuke's? Why not Genkai's?*

*It's closer to all of you.*

*Where's Hiei?*

*Behind you.* Kurama gasped, as he turned. Hiei emerged from the shadows, and stepped up to the other two.

*Hiei! Shit, you scared me! How long have you been here?*

*Since I dropped you off at school.*

*Stop masking your ki!* Kurama exclaimed, upset that Hiei had hidden from him for so long.

*Do you always hum while you do your homework?* Hiei teased, dodging Kurama's attacks.

*Boys!* Botan interrupted. *It's important that you go to Yusuke's now.* Kurama and Hiei looked at each other and, grabbing hold of Hiei, both jumped out of the window and through the trees to Yusuke's. Upon arriving, the three opened the door and walked in.

*New message from Koenma.* Yusuke told the group, then letting Botan take the stage.

*Ok boys, we have a bran new super important case from Koenma-sama. He needs you four to retrieve a small box, capable of killing off all of mankind. It's in the Makai. Here's a map.*

*So who has this 'Pandora's Box?'* Kurama inquired, looking at a drawing of the box. It was very pretty, not very ominous looking.

*His name is Kurenai. He's a pretty good fighter, but I know you boys can do it. I'm sure that just two of you could do it, but Koenma-sama asked for all four of you to go, just to make sure the box doesn't open.* Botan replied. Yusuke looked at the other three.

*Ready?* They all nodded, and left Yusuke's house. They began their journey to the Makai, to meet Kurenai.

~*~~~*~

*Behind you!* Yusuke yelled to Kuwabara, who whipped around, embedding his spirit sword in a demon's stomach. The demon fell over, dead. Kuwabara ran to catch up to the other three, who had already begun walking again.

*Just a little further.* Kurama said, happily walking down the forest, being greeted by all the trees and plants they passed.

*If these plants were any happier to see you, they'd burst.* Hiei stated, not even looking up.

*They remember me.* Kurama replied, happily.

They reached Kurenai's lair, and entered the deep tunnel, leading to the box. Upon entering the room that the box was in, they came face-to-face with Kurenai, a large, ugly demon with four horns and a large gaping mouth with green teeth. Kurama pulled out his rose whip.

*I'll take him.* He walked up to the demon, and thrashed his rose whip. Kurenai simply caught the whip.

*Wha-!?* The whip was torn from his hands, and turned against him. Before Kurama could recover from the surprise, the whip had been cracked at him, cutting through his stomach and damaging his vital organs. Kurama spilled to the floor, still in shock.

*Bastard! Shotgun!* Yusuke yelled, killing the demon with his powerful move. Everyone crowded around Kurama.

*But… but… no one can catch my rose whip. It's covered in razor sharp thorns. It's deadly. How did he catch it?* Kurama looked at the demon for an answer, as Hiei got up to inspect the demon.

*He has a glove on. It has been pierced, as has his hand. He would have died shortly after, had Yusuke not blasted him with his shotgun. You did get him, Kurama, Kurenai was just desparate.* Hiei replied, understanding what had happened.

Kurama coughed up blood, and slipped further towards death.

*I… I failed you.* he said.

*No, no. you didn't fail. You've never let us down. You were always there, he just surprised you. It will be alright.* Yusuke told Kurama, smiling to give the kitsune hope.

*No, no. I'm dying.* Kurama stated simply, shocking everyone in the room. *He severed my stomach and my liver and most of my intestines. The blood is leaving my body at an amazing rate. No one could save me now, not even Yukina.*

*Kurama, no!* Hiei grabbed Kurama's shoulders, causing the kitsune to wince.

*I told you my rose whip was lethal.* Kurama smiled. *It's alright. I'll come back. I will escape this body, just as I escaped my Youko one. I will find you. Just give me a few years.*

*I will wait for you.* Hiei told Kurama, confusing Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama looked in Hiei's eyes.

*That dream you had… what was it about?*

*The same thing we've been dreaming about for years. Why do you have such good dreams when you're with me? Because we dream them together. I understand that now.* Hiei replied, smiling at the kitsune.

*Shiori will not understand.* Kurama stated, plainly.

*We'll explain as much as we can.* Yusuke interjected.

*Thank you, Yusuke. I will see you, not soon, but I will see you again. Maybe I can come back in my original form. That would be nice.* Everyone looked at Kurama as his face contorted in pain. *Hiei, I…*

*Shh…* Hiei placed his lips upon Kurama's, and didn't stop kissing him until he felt the ki in Kurama leave. When he sat back up, Yusuke and Kuwabara were staring at him, but said nothing.

Minamino Shuuichi went to the dream world, where he was finally able to dream of Hiei, without being interrupted.

~*~~~*~

Epilogue

~*~Four Years Later~*~

Hiei and Yusuke were on their way to the Makai, after some demon who had stolen something. Hiei didn't care. He just wanted to get it over with. He followed Yusuke the whole way there, not paying attention. They quickly disposed of the demon and got back the stolen item. It wasn't until the way back, that Hiei suddenly stopped.

*What is it, Hiei?*

*I feel him.*

*You say that every time we come to the Makai.* Hiei glared at Yusuke, and disappeared. _Great, that's all I needed, now he's gone and I'm left alone in the Makai._ Yusuke shrugged and walked again. _Once he realizes it isn't Kurama, he'll come back._

Hiei searched for the owner of the ki he held so close to his heart. He knew it had to be him, he knew it, he knew it. _There! On the ground!_ Hiei jumped to a lower branch, to check out the youko he had been tracking. The youko had black hair, and was very tall. Hiei felt his ki. No, it wasn't him. Hiei was wrong again. After four years of searching, Hiei still couldn't find Kurama. Hiei turned, to jump away again, but stopped. Sitting behind him on the branch, with white hair and golden eyes, was Kurama.

*For once I'm not looking for you every minute.* Hiei attacked Kurama, and hugged him fiercely.

*Come, come, we have to see Yusuke.*

*Wait. I don't have Shuuichi's form anymore. I can't go back with you.*

*Yes you can.*

*No, I can't.*

*You can stay with Yukina at Genkai's.*

*How's Shiori.*

*She is still mourning. She didn't understand how her son could go upstairs to finish his homework, and wind up being hit by a car outside their home.*

*Is she alright?*

*She will be. You could go see her.*

*Like this? I have ears, Hiei.*

*Wear a hat?*

*I have realized that my place is with you. It took me many years, to come to terms with the fact that I died, but I am ready to go with you wherever you want to go. And permanently as Youko Kurama, I can. I don't need to see her, Hiei. I already said my good byes. If you want me to go back with you, I will. But why can't we stay here?*

*You died. I still have my sentence to carry out.*

*Then we'll go.* Holding hands, the two jumped their way back to Yusuke. Yusuke cried out in surprise as his friend jumped in front of him, after four years of not seeing him. He attacked Kurama, hugging him.

*Kurama! Shit, how've you been?*

*Horrible, but I'm better now. I have come to terms with my death.* Kurama took hold of Hiei's hand again, laughing as Hiei's arm had to be extended straight up, to compensate for Kurama, who was taller still than Shuuichi had been. *I feel like I'm walking a child.* Hiei grunted and pulled his hand back from Kurama, who got on his knees and kissed Hiei. *I love you.* He told Hiei, who blushed.

*And I you.* Hiei replied, glaring at Yusuke, who was staring at them in surprise. *Go on, baka. Let me have some time with my fox.* Suddenly, Hiei got smacked in the face with a tail. *My stupid fox.* Kurama laughed, glad to have finally gotten back together with Hiei, and glad to be going to Genkai's. Who knew, maybe he could find a way to get another human body, so he could go to school again. He really had to get a better understanding of math.

Walking down the road, all the plants greeted Kurama, as Hiei laughed at the kitsune. _Yes, This is exactly where I want to be._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OK. I'm not sure how that came out. It's what happens to me, when I have writers block on another story. Kurama dying just… came to me. It didn't come out the way that I wanted it to, though. Maybe I'll rewrite it… Oh well, enjoy! (R+R please)


End file.
